The present invention relates to height adjustable bathroom showerheads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a showerhead which is adjustable in height for different users of a bathroom shower.
In keeping with these objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention includes an adjustable height showerhead fixture, which can be adjusted up and down; i.e. up for taller persons or down for children or handicapped persons who sit while showering.
This showerhead eliminates the uncomfortable crouching necessary of a tall person, and enables children, short persons or persons sitting down to be able to shower without having the water constantly on the top of the user""s head.
Water is moved through a movable conduit that travels up or down along a vertical axis. The movable conduit is loosened by a bottom twist member, but other loosening members could be used, such as activated by a lever, handle, etc.